


Cramps

by casandraderolo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cramps, I write this in ten minutes and I'm dying, I write to this on my phone, Im in so much God dam pa in, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vent fic I guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Jeremy has cramps





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic bc I want to fucking uhhhhhhh,,,,,,,,,, rip my uterus OUT bc cramps are transphobic

Jeremy typically didn't have horrible dysphoria.

 

He has always been fairly okay with his body, as long as everything isn't  _ to  _ obvious.

 

But ever three six months, without fail he gets  _ those  _ cramps, that make him feel gross, and wrong, and like he wants to vomit, and he's in horrible pain both physically and mentally and he wants nothing more than to just curl up in a ball and cry until he passed out.

 

Or cuddle his boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend cuddles are always helpful.

 

Only, Michael was out of town, and he was stuck at home, alone, and not even Rich was there because he was with his stupid boyfriend, doing cute boyfriend things that he wanted to so with his boyfriend because he felt like shit and didn't want to do anything, but binge watch stupid documentaries about stupid, useless facts that he will do nothing with, but it Michael and his  _ thing,  _ and he want to do that with his stupid boyfriend, who is currently 500 miles away visiting stupid family, and not answering Jeremy’s seventeen texts.

 

_ j-queer.heere has sent a private message to mell-o in “im love my boyf” _

j-queer.heere: babe

j.queer.heere: baaaaabe

j.queer.heere: mikey!

j.queer.heere: micha

j.queer.heere: mikey

j.queer.heere: riend

j.queer.heere: player one

j.queer.heere: michael veronica mell

j.queer.heere: answer me

j.queer.heere: I'm pain and suffer

j.queer.heere: and I need riend support

j.queer.heere: Mikey

j.queer.heere: I'm

j.queer.heere: pain mikey

j.queer.heere: okay so I've watched three consecutive scientology docs in a row and it's like four in the morning what the fuck???

j.queer.heere: is that's why youre not answering?

j.queer.heere: probably I'm a idiot sorry babe

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
